Always an Adventure
by Bookworm0713
Summary: Lief and Jasmine seem to always be on some adventure. Now they continue on their adventure... through parenthood.


Finally was able to get back into my fanfiction account. I've wanted to publish this story for a while but I never finished it and then what I had done was deleted on the computer. I really wanted to write a story that I could try to display Lief and Jasmine as parents, because we really get ripped off on that. So here it is! I do not own Deltora Quest, Emily Rodda does. Please review!

"Anna," called Jasmine, Queen of Deltora, "It's time for your bath."

The dark-haired, young women dipped the tips of her hands into the water of the bath, testing it to make sure it was not too hot for her daughter nor too cold. She sighed as she sat back on her heels; she had recently felt tired and sickly, though not wanting to concern anyone she had tried to hide it.

"Mama," said Anna, who had just entered the room.

"Yes," Jasmine replied. "When will grandpa Doom return? I miss

him," the little, three year old asked.

Jasmine smiled, she was glad that her and Lief's daughter loved Doom so much. "Soon," Jasmine said.

"When's soon," Anna persisted, wanting a more satisfying answer.

"About a month."

"But that's forever," exclaimed Anna exasperated.

"It will go faster than you think," promised her mother.

"Now no more delaying. We need to get you bathed so you can go to sleep," said Jasmine with a smile as she brushed back Anna's dark brown curls.

"But I'm not even tired," complained Anna.

"Yet, you're not tired yet."

"I won't be."

Jasmine decided to let her daughter think what she wanted. Anna was going to bed no matter what she thought. Again Jasmine sighed, this child could be so stubborn sometimes, and no doubt Anna had gotten most of it from her though.

Jasmine shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She could feel the tendrils of sleep trying to distract her and pull her into slumber.

"Anna, lift your arms," commanded Jasmine. Anna did so, and Jasmine gently pulled the finely made dress off of Anna's bodied. After Anna was undressed Jasmine lifted the small girl into the bath.

"Are you okay, Mommy?"

"Yes, we would I not be," asked Jasmine with a frown, she thought she had done a better job of hiding her illness and tired state.

Anna splashed around in the water before answering, "You don't seem to good, and Daddy thinks so too."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow and asked, "What else does Daddy think?"

"Just that you don't feel good."

Jasmine grabbed the bar of soap near the tub and began scrubbing Anna. She decided to change the subject, "Now tomorrow, Anna, Daddy and I both have to go to a meeting, so you will spend the morning with grandma. I want you to be on your best behavior. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Good."

"Would you like to go to the coast afterwards with Papa and I," asked Jasmine, realizing the family would finally have a free day together. "Anna looked at Jasmine excitedly. "Yes, I would like that very much, Mama."

After Anna, with the help of Jasmine, had finished bathing, Jasmine lifted her out of the tub, wrapped her in a lush towel, and carried her into Anna's bedchamber as she had forgotten to grab a change of clothes for her. As Jasmine carried her there she swooped her up and down (something Lief had first started with Anna), while Anna cried out, "I'm flying."

"Just like a dragon," Jasmine said laughing as she set Anna down. "Have you ever rode on a dragon," asked Anna.

"Yes, I believe you've been told the story," said Jasmine remembering to the first dragon night and when she had first rode on a dragon to get to the next dragon's nest. She shuddered she still had nightmares of the horrendous creatures that were hidden in the dragons' nests of the Shadowlord.

"Will you tell me it still? Please… please," begged Anna.

"Once you get dressed and get in bed I will tell you," said Jasmine.

"Okay," Anna replied, hurriedly going to the large wardrobe in the room and jumping up to pull out a white nightgown.

When Anna was done, she scrambled up onto her large bed, got under the covers, and looked at her mother expectantly. Jasmine smiled at Anna, then said, "Are you ready?" "Yes, Mama!"

Hope you liked it. Please give me some ideas for the next chapter. I have an idea of what I would like do next but recommendations are welcome.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
